


bebendo vinho, quebrando as taças, fodendo por toda a casa

by 98line



Series: nsfw (not safe for wanderers) [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: They’re young and horny and in love, and there’s nothing wrong with being so disgustingly in love with each other and so fucking open about it.





	bebendo vinho, quebrando as taças, fodendo por toda a casa

**Author's Note:**

> February? More like Kevinary! For the remaining of this month, I'll be posting mostly (if not solely) about Kevin Moon getting all the love he deserves. Loving Kevin Moon hours are always open here at 98line's, but well, I'm extra, on a short break from uni and I have virtually nothing else to do than write, so here we are! 
> 
> Indie pairing police, I'm sorry, but I regret nothing. Kevin's birthday month writing spree starts now! Kevin Chart Data, it's been an honor. Thanks for having me! 
> 
> Title taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeO5EBBCPm0). Thank you [@hutazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutazone/pseuds/hutazone) for leaving this song rec on my other fic for this series! If you don't speak / understand Portuguese, I'm sorry? The song is great for the mood, so 10/10 would recommend listening to it while reading. I wrote this instead of sleeping, by the way, so yell at me in the comments if there are any gross mistakes or chunks missing!

The very first thing Kevin does once all 58 boxes filled to the brim with their stuff are piled up inside their brand-new apartment is kissing the life out of his boyfriend Jacob. The second is pin him against a wall and attempt to convince Jacob to fuck him on the floor, because it’s too hot to have sex in the couch, sweaty, sticky and just gross and he doesn’t want to ruin the couch his parents got them as their moving in together gift, their bed is lying on flat on the floor because their mattress hasn’t arrived yet, but Kevin can’t wait for other 3 to 5 business days for the mattress to arrive to have sex. So Kevin does what he does best; he grabs a fistful of Jacob’s ass and pleads breathless, batting his eyelashes at him, and gets Jacob to fuck him for the sake of _making love_ for the first time in their home. It works like magic, because seconds later, Jacob is undoing his pants and dragging them down to his calves and licking into his mouth hungrily. Jacob gets him off in a matter of minutes and leaves him lying pliant before he goes back to unpacking.

Kevin does suck him off by the kitchen sink later that day as a thank you. Jacob comes in Kevin’s mouth, legs trembling and body snapping for a millisecond, and almost falls ass flat on the floor. Kevin laughs at him and gets a hard smack in the ass. They fuck on the couch after that, Jacob riding Kevin with a discarded shirt underneath so they wouldn’t risk staining the couch with come, with their windows busted open and everything. They have no shame, really. Jacob likes to say that he’s the more composed one in their relationship, which is complete and utter bullshit, like sure, Kevin really can’t keep his hands to himself when it comes to Jacob, but it’s not like Jacob is some saint either. They’re young and horny and in love, and there’s nothing wrong with being so disgustingly in love with each other and so fucking open about it.

Sex with Jacob is great. Kevin is so ridiculously easy to please on his own and Jacob, soft and sweet and caring Jacob, loves pleasing, so it’s a double win for both of them. Kevin likes best when Jacob tops and he’s pretty sure Jacob likes it best too, but they do switch a lot anyway for practicality purposes. Seeing Jacob whimpering breathless under him, with his hand on his bicep as Jacob moans his name, is a sight that never fails to push Kevin over the edge. 

Vanilla sex is great, but they do try out new things (read: _**new kinks**_ ) every once in a while. Kevin likes being blindfolded and handcuffed and made love to. Jacob likes spanking, ice and gagging. They don’t share many kinks, but Jacob is always eager to tie Kevin to the headboard and make slow, passionate sex to him, and Kevin loves watching every one of Jacob’s reactions when he drags an ice cube over Jacob’s nipples, all the way to his lower stomach, teasingly rubbing it on the head of his dick.

One of the few kinks they share is their particular enjoyment of public sex. The idea of getting caught while they’re in public is so thrilling that it always gets Kevin giddy, arms shaking as he steadies himself against the restroom stall door while Jacob fucks into him. Jacob does have to find a way of keeping Kevin quiet, sliding two fingers into his mouth and getting him to suck on them. They’re only fucking in this particular restaurant’s restroom because it’s super fancy, with white marble everywhere from the ceiling to the floor, and they can’t afford to go there a second time, so they have to make the most of it before anyone notices they’ve both been gone for over 20 minutes. Jacob presses a kiss to Kevin’s neck before urging him to get himself together because they really need to go back. They blame their disappearance on an outfit emergency — Jacob’s zipper got stuck to his underwear and Kevin had to go help him out by blowing him in the restroom stall. They have fucked in other restaurants and public spaces as well, yes; the bar in their old neighborhood is one of their favorite spots to fuck when they’re both tipsy and horny, and the recording booth in Kevin’s studio has also shown itself marvelous for a late night fuck.

“Fuck.” Kevin pants, trying to use the cabinet under the kitchen sink as support, which proves itself to be extremely difficult with a dick in his mouth and Jacob fucking his throat. He holds onto Jacob’s thighs to recover his breath, pulling away. “Babe, gimme a second, I need to- Breathe.”

Jacob coos. “That’s sexy.”

“What? Breathing?”

“Yeah. That’s hot. You’re hot, babe, I’ve told you before.” Jacob says, softly brushing Kevin’s bangs away from his face. “It’s too hot, by the way. We should fuck with the freezer open. To cool things off a bit.”

“Our electricity bill is gonna spike up, like, two hundred bucks if we do that.”

“So that’s a no?”

“It’s a yes. Prop your ass up.”

Fucking with the freezer open is surely a peculiar way of using their freezer other than for storing frozen peas and ice cream, cold air blasting on Jacob’s face and all, and it does help them cool off despite the constant beeping because they’ve had the freezer doors open for way longer than they should. Jacob comes in Kevin’s hand, whining and panting, propping himself up with one of the shelves.

“Hey, Kev.” Jacob calls, turning to Kevin now, sliding his arms around Kevin’s shoulders and grinning lazily. “Love you, baby.”

“Love you too. Let’s clean up and fuck in the shower under ice cold water this time.”

“Your brain is sexy.” Jacob whispers. “ _You_ ’re sexy.”

“You too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
